Episode 297
Until the Battle Is Done is the 297th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 20th episode of the 2018 series. God Serena defeats the Four Gods of Ishgar and brings the eastern battle to its apparent conclusion before an uninvited guest. Meanwhile, Gajeel, Erza, Laxus, and other Fairy Tail members depart for different locations to support the other Guilds in battle. Summary Having gained the upper hand, God Serena begins to tease his former comrades of the Ten Wizard Saints, before preparing to finish off Warrod for good. However, the four Mages band together and launch one more attack on the Spriggan 12, seemingly incapacitating him, prompting Jacob Lessio to enter the fray but is halted by August stating that it is unnecessary. This is instantly proven correct as God Serena swiftly defeats the Eastern Front with a brigade of Dragon Slaying attacks until he's stopped by the Wizard King. Gloating over his own power, God Serena triumphantly leaves the scene with his two comrades, but is ultimately stopped by the arrival of Acnologia in his human form, surprising all of the Mages. The Black Dragon then strikes God Serena before he could speak, stating that only seven dragons remained before all are dead. August then claims that they pose little chance against the ancient Dragon, explaining that their Emperor might shall he obtain the Fairy Heart. Inside the infirmary, Lucy and Happy are still watching the unconscious Natsu when Freed comes in to check on them and inquires about Laxus's whereabouts. Near the southern side, the Fairy Tail Mages prepare to camp the night before reaching Hargeon Town the following day. Unexpectedly, Gray finds Laxus suffering from a seizure, apparently due to his inhalation of the Magical Barrier Particles a year ago during his battle with Tempester, causing him a chronic condition. Meanwhile at the northern borders, a distressed Levy voices her concern for the upcoming war, but is comforted by Gajeel. The next day, the battle in Hargeon continues, with Dimaria singling down Sherria to kill her, but is forced back by Wendy and Carla. Gray and Juvia joins Lyon, while Erza sides with Kagura. Back at the city, Laxus finds Wall and engages him in battle, with the two being on equal ground. Intending on the taking down the remaining Shield of Spriggan, Erza and Kagura march towards the port, while Dimaria mocks the Sky Sisters for their age, before readying herself to defeat them within an instant. As the Dragon Slayer clashes again with the Machias, Wall discovers Laxus' illness as well as his high Magic Power, prompting him to change his personality setting, entering his Assault Mode. Wall then begins to brutalize the Mage with different consecutive attacks, but is ultimately battered again by Laxus. Both injured, the two opponents then kneel in front of each other, with Laxus experiencing yet another seizure in the middle of the battle. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Draculos Hyberion, Wolfheim, Warrod Sequen & Jura Neekis vs. God Serena (concluded) *Laxus Dreyar vs. Wall Eehto (started) *Wendy Marvell & Sherria Blendy vs. Dimaria Yesta (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * *Beast Transformation * * * ** * ** * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * |Wōtā}} * * |Wīkunesu}} * Spells used *Iron Rock Fist * * * * * |Tenjin no Boreasu}} * * |Īguru}} *Lightning Body * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat * |Doragon Fōsu}} *Machias Physiology **Robotic Arm Enhancement ** *** *** *Swordsmanship Armors used * Weapons used *Backsword *Sword Manga & Anime Differences *The following parts occur only in the anime: **Jacob calling out the figure of Acnologia before August stopping him from avenging God Serena. **Juvia's and Gray's attack after arriving and signaling Lyon to join. *A flashback of Laxus' fight with Tempester was added to Laxus' conversation with Gray. *Kagura's outfit in the anime differs to her outfit in the manga where she has butterfly and flowers textures. *Vision of Wall's analysis on Laxus's body was omitted from the anime. *Sherria's shirt wasn't fully shredded in the anime compared to the manga. *Carla is wearing her own jacket in the anime while giving Wendy's jacket to Sherria in the anime instead of wearing Wendy's jacket before giving it to Sherria in the manga. *Beth Vanderwood is shown with the Mermaid Heel guild. Navigation Category:Episodes